


Love is a fast song

by 568kmwronglane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Creepy Ardyn Izunia, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, bigsis! Aranea, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/568kmwronglane/pseuds/568kmwronglane
Summary: Prompto had a lot of dreams and high hopes for his future. He also found out life isn't always as simple as people plan it to be. He stumbles through life and maybe finds something - or someone - to get him back to his feet. And maybe he falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm so bad at this. This is my first fan fiction in like 10 years? And my first ever in English. I'm so sorry about the mistakes I've made, I'm not a native English speaker so posting this made me super nervous, but I kinda wanted to do a host club kind of au, so here it is! I'm trying to write as much as possible, but school & work are usually taking almost all of my time so updating might be slow. But... enjoy? :D

It wasn’t like he didn’t have dreams – he had. A lot of them. But like too often in life, dreams and reality don’t meet each other. His foster parents didn’t pay much attention for him during his younger years or show any warm feelings. He didn’t get hugs, kisses or bedtime stories. It was not like his childhood was sad – he always had clean clothes, enough food and a nice room. His parents even bought him his first camera when he turned twelve. So Prompto could say his childhood and pre-teens were okay, he had everything he absolutely needed, just not parents who were there for him. His parents being absent made him gain a lot of weight during his younger years. Weight, that he struggled a lot of with in his teen and that he lost with a lot of hard work.  
After having his first camera, Prompto found passion for photography. First it was a reason to go outside and walk, taking his mind away from food and empty house. Then it became something he thought he could do for living. In high school he was happy whenever he was able to receive feedback from his photography classes teacher and support that said teacher was giving to him. Support, he wasn’t getting from anyone else. Before he even knew it was something he was craving for, to get attention and praises from someone else. That was the thing causing the problem which only few months after graduating from high school made his parents to kick him out.

  
Prompto could easily remember the day when his parents asked about his future plans. It was one rare Tuesday both of his parents coming home from work trip and asking – no, telling – to have a dinner together. Prompto was picking his food with fork when his father asked the question.

“So, what are your plans now? Which university are you going to apply?”

Prompto let his gaze snap up from his plate and to his parents. “I- “ he began without knowing what to answer. He had been sporting the idea of applying to art school all the years through high school.

  
“You know there are many good universities in Insomnia”, his mother continued without even looking at Prompto. “You’ve always been so good in math and stuff like that, have you considered about studying something like that?”

“I-“

“Or engineering”, his dad said. “We would be so proud of you.”

 _Sure you would_ , Prompto thought sourly and finally put his fork down. “I’m going to apply to art school and study photography”, he said in nervous voice, “I could get a stipend, my photography teacher already told me he could write recommendations. Insomnia school of fine arts is one of the bests in whole Eos and I think it’s something I really want to do. My boyfriend is starting his master’s degree program in dramaturgy- “

“Your what?”

 _Fuck._ It took only few seconds for Prompto to understand what he had said, and he felt how icy feeling settled down to his stomach. Dino. His so-called boyfriend who probably spent time with him only to have someone to mess around. Prompto was pretty sure Dino didn’t even know what a word such as ‘boyfriend’ meant. Dino was that kind of guy who had a new girl or guy clinging at his arm every weekend. Prompto wasn’t even sure why someone like Dino even wanted to spend time with him – the guy was everything he was not: handsome, older, studied something interesting and most of all – at total fuckboy.  
He bit his bottom lip and tried to think about something smart to say. Finally, it was only a small voice he managed to get out: “My boyfriend…”

In his 18 years of living his foster parents were never interested in his goings or doings or who he spent his time with, so it was a shock what one little word caused in them. Prompto saw only pure disgust and disappointment in his fathers face and heard the sharp sigh his mother took. It felt like the temperature in kitchen dropped from warm to freezing and the silence felt thick enough to cut with a knife. Prompto shifted uncomfortably on his seat and opened his mouth to say something only to be hushed by his father.

“Out.” It was one word, one simple word, but it made Prompto’s world shatter. He was smart enough not to say anything when he stood up and left kitchen to pick up his backpack from his room. While putting on his sneakers he made a quick glance to kitchen where his parents still were, sitting absolutely in the same position he had left them. He took his keys and opened the door stepping out to warm early evening. With a sigh he took his bike from where it was leaning against the wall and picked up Dino’s number from his phone.

“Hey, I was going to call to you”, the older man said after answering only after one short beep. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah”, Prompto said wearily. “I told my parents. About us. I didn’t mean to, it was an accident, they kept asking about my plans and I didn’t think. They looked like I was the most disgusting thing in this world- “  
“Prompto.”

“I really didn’t mean to, I know you didn’t want to tell anyone about us- “  
_“Prompto.”_ Dino’s voice was hard and made Prompto shut up. “There’s no ‘us’, I don’t know what you thought this was, but I was going to call you and tell you we need to stop. I’m sorry, if you felt like we were dating or something like that, because for me it was only spending time and having fun.”

Prompto was happy he was still standing with his both feet in ground. “They kicked me out”, he said.

“I’m sorry”, Dino sighed, sounding like he said it only to sound somewhat understanding. “Do you have a place to go?”

“Me… Yeah. I’ll figure something out.”

Prompto hang up and pocketed his phone. For a while it felt like he was drowning in sea. For a while it felt like all his dreams were shattered in million pieces. For the first time in a while he became painfully aware of his lack of friends. He had guys he had messed around with, but no one he could call to. He was 18-years old, without much money, friends or a place to go. Prompto let out a little miserable snort and hopped on his bike. He could cry and pity himself later, now he need to figure out what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Thank you for everyone who read the first chapter and left kudos and comments, thank you, thank you! I actually had this chapter ready and I'm already writing the third one. Hope you'll enjoy this one too.

_2 years later_

” I can’t believe you’re dragging me to a shit hole like this.”

Prompto let his gaze snap up from his phone. Well, that was not something he was used to hear. Usually it was cheerful ‘welcomes’ and customers asking if their favorite boys were working. 

“Oh shush, princess. You could as well enjoy yourself and have fun.”

“Going to a host club on Tuesday night isn’t something I describe as fun.” 

Prompto let his eyes follow two guys lead to an empty table by one of his co-workers. 

“You should go too and introduce yourself”, Aranea’s voice dragged Prompto’s eyes away from the new customers and to said woman standing behind bar counter. “Good first impression and all that jazz. And I think those two are someone who you really should impress.” 

“Or I could stay here and wait if any of my regulars are coming tonight”, Prompto pointed out. “The guy didn’t really sound like he wanted to be here.”

During his almost two years working at club Radio Prompto had learnt two things: Stick with your regulars and enjoy tips. Avoid problematic customers, no matter what. And that’s a guide line he’s following. But sure, there’s something in these two guys who just popped out of nowhere. Prompto is sneaking a gaze to their direction and enjoys a little bit too much of what he sees. The other guy – the one who sounded like he’d be rather anywhere else than here – is around his age. Black hair, bored look and tapping his phone like his life depends on it. The other one is – at Prompto’s scale – hot as fuck. All broad shoulders, day old stubble and confidence Prompto has not but he finds attractive. He keeps sneaking short looks to that guy and blushes when their eyes meet for a moment.   
“Oh come on, shortcake”, Aranea said while mixing a drink and rolled her eyes. “You got it bad. That guy is totally checking you out and you keep blushing like a teenage girl.”

“Shut up”, Prompto mumbled and leaved his seat next to the counter. He’s not really sure if he wants to introduce himself but before he can think about it more, someone is standing next to him. “There’s a guy asking for you”, one of his older co-workers say – and there’s a little bit sourness in his voice. Prompto let out a sigh and put his phone to his jeans pocket. He straightened his shirt and gave apologetic smile to the guy before starting to make his way to the table. 

“Good evening, nice to meet you and welcome to our club. My name is Prompto”, Prompto introduced himself with fake cheerfulness in his voice and smiled to new customers. The one with messy black hair was still looking at his phone and just mumbled a silent “hi”. The one Prompto had been looking watched him for a moment and smirked. 

“Gotta say that sounds something you say to every customer.”

“Well, uh…” Prompto let out a tiny laugh and shrugged. “It is something, got to be polite.”

“Well, the one with phone is Noctis and I’m Gladio”, man introduced them. “We would like to have a drink. Something strong and take one for yourself too.” 

Prompto nodded and turned on his heels, returning quickly to bar counter. 

“Something strong for the guys and something not so strong for me”, Prompto said to Aranea. “I don’t want to drink anything too strong this early or I’m gonna end up puking my guts out before midnight.” 

“You sure are lightweight”, Aranea said amused. Prompto followed her while she worked with the drinks and kept tapping his foot nervously. He felt someone’s eyes on him – a quick glance over his shoulder told him it was the other guy, Gladio. 

“Here you go”, Aranea put a tray in front of him and Prompto took it with grateful smile on his lips. “Remember to act like they are just regular customers. “

“What?” Prompto asked but Aranea was not listening anymore.   
While returning to table he figured out he didn’t ask name of the drinks but those smell like whisky and something else. One had a straw on it and Prompto’s pretty sure it’s the one made for him. 

“I hope you gentlemen like whisky”, he said after putting the tray down. “I requested something strong from our bartender and this is what she came up to.”

“Isn’t it a little weird you have a lady as a bartender?” Gladio asked and took his glass. Prompto let out a laugh and sat down. “Well, Aranea is one of the guys anyway and she really enjoys working here, so I don’t think it’s that weird.” 

Prompto took a sip from his drink. “What brings you here?” He asked. “I haven’t seen you before and most of our customers are regulars.”

“His fault”, Noctis mumbled and shot a glance to Gladio. “He’s the one to blame. I just wanted to go home and play some video games and crash my bed.”

“You play?” Prompto asked curiously. “Me too! I really like shooting games.”

Finally Noctis put his phone down and turned his blue eyes to Prompto. For a while Prompto was pretty sure the other one looked almost interested. “Really? I’m a fan of Assassin’s creed series.”

“Princess here could use all day playing games and avoid his duties”, Gladio laughed. “Or he could just sleep all day, I’m the one dragging him to training field first thing in the morning.”

“Not all of us are fans of ridiculous training programs”, Noctis snorted. “Or want to look like a behemoth.” 

“So you like training?” Prompto asked and felt a little ridiculous, it was something too obvious, but he didn’t come up with anything else. Gladio looked like he had spent most of his life at gym and could easily beat up almost anyone. Prompto’s question made Noctis roll his eyes. 

“I like it, but it’s also my job. I need to be able to defend myself and princess here”, Gladio said and Prompto was pretty sure the guy sounded amused. “What about you, what makes a guy like you work in a place like this?”

Shit. Prompto fidgeted nervously on his seat and took a sip from his drink wishing he had requested much stronger alcohol from Aranea. 

“Oh you know, kinda don’t know what to do with my life and this is kinda easy money, pays the rent.” And makes you feel like a miserable mess most of the time, Prompto added in his mind but managed to smile brightly. “I’m thinking about going back to school someday tho. Don’t know of it’s possible, but a guy can dream, right?”

Gladio just grunted while Noctis made a face Prompto couldn’t read, it was something between being interested and being concerned. The blonde quickly managed to put himself together and back to the work mode. He checked Gladio’s and Noctis’ glasses and lead the conversation to safer waters. He asked more about Gladios job and ended up rambling about video games with Noctis. When a bell suddenly rang Prompto realized it was almost midnight. “Time for last order, guys”, he said. “We’re closing soon for tonight.” 

“I think we’re okay, thanks”, Noctis said with a yawn. Gladio chuckled, “time to get princess back home for his beauty sleep.” The older guy grabbed his wallet before Prompto even said anything about the payment and shove few big bills for him. “Keep the rest, okay?” Prompto smiled sheepishly and nodded. He got up at the same time with the two and walked them to the entrance. 

“Thank you for visiting, I really enjoyed myself tonight”, he said and for once, didn’t even lie. He bowed and smiled brightly as the two made their way up the stairs. 

“Well, someone looks happy”, Aranea’s voice dragged Prompto from his thoughts and he found the woman standing next to him, smirking. “I always thought you were up to dark and mysterious, manly type, but you were kinda staring at the bored looking one all night.”

“W-What? I didn’t!” Prompto protested quickly, feeling how his cheeks grew warmer and suddenly he was really interested of his shirt cuffs. 

“Oh you totally were. Are they coming back?” Aranea asked and pumped their shoulders together. “Boss would be happy.”

“What’s so special about them anyway?” Prompto asked. He remembered what Aranea had said earlier about acting like they were just regular customers. 

“You really don’t know? Well, I think you’ll find out sooner rather than later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually rewrote this chapter twice last night and I'm still not satisfied, but hope you like it? Also, added warning and new tags! Don't worry, we'll get Noctis back in next chapter and maybe our boys will finally get to know each other. But for now, enjoy?  
> Thank you for comments & kudos, you have no idea how much those mean to me. <3

It’s raining. It was that time of the year when weather could change in a blink of an eye. Weather forecast app had told it would most certainly rain later, but Prompto wasn’t smart enough to check it before leaving his apartment that afternoon. If he was smart enough, he would have worn something much warmer and had an umbrella with him. Now he was soaked to the bone and shivering while hurrying across the busy street to get to work in time. 

“Dude, c’mon…” He groaned when lights turned red and made him stop right there. He tried to get his jacket closer to himself and tucked his hands to pockets trying keep the remaining warmth under it, because he was _freezing_. And most likely all the time and effort he had put in his hair and makeup were washed away with pouring rain. Hearing his phone letting out a little ping sound made Prompto check the time on a screen above tall building at the opposite side of the street. Great, he was going to be late. Cursing in his mind, Prompto literally sprinted across the street at the same second the lights changed back to green. He mumbled few quick apologies, trying to zigzag through crowd and a sea of umbrellas – at least those umbrellas almost protected him from rain, being so close to one other. 

“You look like shit, shortcake.” Prompto tried to catch his breath and shoved the wet jacket off his shoulders, making tiny waterdrops fall to the floor. Aranea made a disapproving look and shook her head. “You better clean that before boss comes here. And do something to your hair, you look like you swam here.”

“I don’t think that’s too far from truth, kinda forgot my umbrella”, Prompto muttered, pushing wet bangs off his forehead. 

“You just didn’t check the weather forecast, right?” Prompto rolled his eyes and snorted. “How can you doubt me? I’m always prepared for everything. Usually. Now I just overslept, and maybe new Monster hunter was more interesting than checking if it’s going to rain or not.” 

Aranea just turned back to bar counter and snatched a rag, throwing it to Prompto. “Clean up.” Prompto just took the rag with a snort and started to dry the floor. 

***

Prompto might not be the smartest human being, but he was practical – at least that’s what he told himself. Thanks to that, he had left a clean tank top and skinny jeans to his locker. After changing to dry clothes, he felt almost like a normal person again – minus goose bumps on his bare arms and hair that was sticking in odd angles. His hair was something he couldn’t save and little finger comping along with hair gel was everything he could do to it. Prompto watched himself from full length mirror while fixing his makeup. Today was not his day, he had come to that conclusion. No amount of concealer was able to hide dark circles and now his nose had decided it was a great time to get all red and runny. And maybe – just maybe – being that tired was just his own fault after staying up until morning on his day off and playing. 

“Are you ready?” 

Prompto closed his makeup pouch and put it back to his locker before closing the door. “Yeah, dressing room is all yours”, he said to one of the newer guys, who was standing awkwardly on the doorway. Prompto sneaked past the guy and run up few stairs leading to the door taking him back to the club. The door was only closing behind him, and he was already thinking about running back. Fuck. Totally not his day. Prompto made a face and started to make his way as slowly as possible. It’s not like all his customers were that bad, some of them were nice and in different circumstances he might have even fallen for some of them. But every time he saw Ardyn Izunia at the bar, he was almost ready to sell his soul to daemons just to avoid the said man. 

“He was asking for you”, Nyx, their so-called manager, who Prompto liked a lot, said and for a moment Prompto thought the guy looked like he was sorry for him. 

“Yeah…” Prompto bit his lip and knowing already what drinks were going to be ordered, requested them from Aranea. With a tray on his other hand and a bright smile on his lips, he took his course towards Ardyn’s table. He was just putting the tray down, when the man spoke. 

“Are you not going to greet me properly, my sweet boy?” 

It took all his self-restrain not to sigh. “Good evening, Mr. Izunia, I hope you’re doing well?” Prompto said in monotone voice and sat down, leaving a good space between them. It took only few seconds and Ardyn was already shifting closer, making Prompto feeling even more anxious. 

“I think that will do, but thank you, I’m just fine. How about you, dear boy?” Ardyn’s voice was as oily as his appearance. First, it had been something Prompto and some of his colleagues laughed at, but as time went on, it wasn’t even funny anymore. Sure, the man left the biggest tips Prompto had ever received, but even the money couldn’t compensate everything. 

“I’m great, A okay”, Prompto said and flashed a smile, trying to do his best to avoid any more questions. With most of his customers, it was him doing the talking, and he sure liked it. With Ardyn, it was quite opposite, the man really liked to talk about himself and Prompto just filled the small quiet moments with understanding hum. This night was not an exception, and Ardyn took the bait when Prompto asked about his week. 

Prompto had been working at Radio for few months, he hadn’t had any regulars, just random guys stopping by, when he first met Ardyn Izunia. Receiving so much attention from someone – who he later found out was club owners old friend – was pretty flattering for a 19 years old guy. He enjoyed the gifts and tips, being ready to do almost anything he was asked to. That attention and flattering made him later do something stupid that still made his stomach twist. Aranea was the only one who had seen his split lip and finger marks on his neck. That was the first and only time Prompto had gone home with a customer. He didn’t tell anyone about it and Ardyn kept coming to the club. Only few weeks later the man requested Prompto be his named host and there wasn’t much to say about it. 

Prompto sipped his drink – gods bless Aranea for adding extra shot of vodka – and hummed softly. He tried to avoid noticing Ardyn’s hand on his thigh and only half listened what the man was saying. Something about work and new contract. Sometimes Prompto was pretty sure the guy thought he was much more important that he actually was. “And that, my sweet boy, is where you are needed.”

What? “Wha- What?” Prompto asked, almost choking his drink. He knew he was looking like a deer caught in the headlights, but even an idea about spending a night with Ardyn Izunia outside of the club made him feel sick. 

“You know, _Prompto_ , you’re not listening to me”, Ardyn said and sounded pretty irritated. Prompto bit his lip. “I’m so sorry, I got distracted. Not happening again. Please tell me, what you were talking about.”

“For charity gala, I need an escort and I already talked about it with your boss. I’m of course paying all the expenses.”

“I- I’m not sure I’m the best choice”, Prompto stuttered. “Fancy galas are not exactly my thing. Don’t know anything about fancy etiquettes and stuff like that. But I’m grateful you asked me.”

“Oh don’t be stupid, of course you’re coming. You’re getting full nights pay plus some extra. All you have to do is stay with me and smile, that’s something you can do, am I right?” Ardyn smiled, but the smile didn’t quite catch his eyes and Prompto found himself sinking deeper in the sofa. He knew everything had been decided beforehand and he was the last one to know.  
“Y-yeah…” Prompto tried to smile and look excited. He jumped a little when Ardyn squeezed his thigh all but gently. He was so fucked.

***  


Prompto was drunk. Not like shit face drunk, but drunk. His head was feeling all fuzzy and giggly. After Ardyn had made his leave, Prompto had been greeting new customers with other guys and drinking a way too much. It was almost 2am and he was sleepy. Aranea had sneaked him few glasses of water, but he was still feeling pretty off. 

“You’re such a lightweight”, Aranea sighed, when Prompto climbed to a bar stool and leaned his head to counter. “Is this about something that dick said?” Aranea wasn’t the one calling customers with names, but she always remembered to do an exception with Ardyn. 

“Maybe…” Prompto muttered and sighed. “I want fries. Can we have fries?”

Aranea rolled her eyes and put the final glass down where it belonged. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No?” Prompto sighed again and peeked Aranea through his bangs. “Maybe? I don’t know. Like I know I probably should.”

“Did he do something?” Aranea’s eyes were flashing dangerously and Prompto was pretty sure if looks could kill, Ardyn would be six feet under right now. 

“No, he’s not that stupid you know. He’s not going to force me to do anything here-“

“Or anywhere else”, Aranea cutted him short. Prompto just shrugged and chase his phone from jeans pocket to check his mails (junk mail mostly) and texts (there wasn’t any). He opened King’s knight and ignored Aranea’s worried look. It was like the woman really knew him too well, because Prompto managed to ignore her for full 1 minute before lifting his gaze. “Dude, you’re kinda staring at me.” 

Aranea smiled tightly. “I’m worried about you, that’s all. What did he say?” 

Prompto shifted nervously on his seat and put his phone down, rubbing his temples. Great, headache was coming, thanks to too much vodka and not enough sleep last night. “He paid…” Prompto sighed. “He paid for my company. At a charity gala.”

“You mean he’s taking you outside of the club? Prompto, no.”

“What can I say, hmm? I can’t actually start this ‘oh no way sir, go to hell’ -episode here and I think Ravus already promised to him.” 

“I’ll talk to him”, Aranea said strictly. “We have to tell him everything, that creep could do almost anything.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m not able to defend myself. Look at these muscles.” Moving too quickly almost made Prompto to fall from his seat and Aranea just shook her head, still having one of those concerned looks on her face. Prompto hated those, he hated to make her feel concerned for him. “I’ll be okay, seriously”, he promised. “There are like hundred other people there.” 

Aranea made a face but didn’t continue and Prompto was pretty sure the topic was talked over. At least for now. 

“Hey, can I crash your couch tonight? And can we still have something super greasy to eat? Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. I was actually planning to update this on Valentine's day, but you know, life? I've been having some personal issues lately, so writing has been so much harder than usually. I'm not too happy how this turned out, but hope you enjoy it. I just wanted something cute for my boys. Thank you again for kudos, comments, bookmarks etc.

Prompto didn’t like Valentine’s day. It was far from his favorite holiday. He also didn’t like crowded places and fancy parties – at least not at the same time. But here he was, tucking his shirt collar and feeling miserable. He sighed and took a long sip from champagne glass only to find out it was now empty. Usually alcohol made him feel relaxed, now he was even more jumpier than usually, even he did notice that. He gave his empty glass to a waiter walking by and took another glass. If there was anything good about being at a fancy gala was that champagne was free. And it was good.

“My dear boy, am I boring you?”

Prompto made a mental note not to roll his eyes or sigh when he turned his gaze to his company. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t let Aranea talk to Ravus, maybe the man would have been nice enough not to make him go out with Ardyn. But here he was, and he was totally not enjoying himself.

“Of course not, I’m just not too familiar with this kind of parties”, Prompto said quickly and flashed a smile. He had seen a pamphlet before the event but didn’t actually know why this gala was held. Not that he was too interested about that either. He was here because he was paid for it. Ardyn smiled shortly and put his hand on the small of Prompto’s back – a bit too low for it to be modest. The younger man quickly took another sip from his new drink and let his gaze look around the event hall. They were at Citadel, one of the tallest and fanciest buildings in whole Insomnia. Prompto had walked past it so many times and took so many pictures of it but didn’t had had guts to go inside. He kinda wished he had took his camera with him, this was once in a life time opportunity.

“Tell me more about this… Gala.” Event? Prompto wasn’t even sure what to call it. Aranea’s quick pep talk hadn’t told him that.

“Oh, I am sure you’d find it really boring”, Ardyn said, moving his hand a bit lower and it took all Prompto had not to push the man away. “But long story short, we’re here to collect money for medical research of Insomnia’s children hospital.”

“That sounds… Great”, Prompto said with a smile. It really was.

“Would you like to have one of our desserts?” It was a young waitress holding a tray full of tiny pastries. Prompto shook his head and thanked, but Ardyn took one and waved the waitress away. Prompto knew what was coming even before the older man put tiny chocolate pastry on his lips. Prompto did like chocolate, and as good as the pastry likely was, it tasted like ash on his mouth.

“I’m sure it was as sweet as you are, my dear boy.” Prompto winced, still having the pastry in his mouth, when Ardyn’s hand suddenly grabbed his butt. He inhaled too quickly, ending up coughing his guts out and for a moment he was sure that damn pastry was going to suffocate him. Ardyn’s hand moving back to his back didn’t help the thing and Prompto pulled away, wiping tears from his eyes. “I’m okay”, he managed to say, trying to make his breath run normally. He was still trying to wipe tears and smudged eyeliner away from his eyes, when someone approached them.

“Mr. Izunia”, the man greeted shortly. “There’s someone who would like to meet you.”

Ardyn looked like he was going to refuse, but something in other mans appearance made him nod. “Prompto, try to make yourself presentable, I’ll find you later.” And the Ardyn was gone with who ever the man was, Prompto thought was his new savior.

 

***

  
Avoiding someone in such a big place full of people was almost too easy. After visiting the toilet Prompto made his way to upper floor, ending up in a big balcony. He found a quiet place behind few big flower compositions, leaning against the rail. He felt a bit better while watching how the night fell over Insomnia. It was cold, but not freezing and he was enjoying himself after spending few hours at the too warm event hall.  
Quiet steps and a quiet click sound made him turn his head.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone was here.”

“My bad…” Prompto started when a dark-haired guy emerged behind the flower compositions. It took only few seconds for him to realize who it was. “It’s you, Noctis, right?”

Noctis put his cigarette down, watching the blonde behind his bangs. “You’re from the club?”

“Yeah, Prompto”, Prompto introduced himself again. “It’s been a while, didn’t expect to run into someone I know.”

“Didn’t expect to run someone like you here.”

Prompto felt his mood sink and glanced a sour look at Noctis. “Yeah yeah, rich people and all that. Not actually a place for a guy like me.”

What he didn’t expect was Noctis to blush and look embarrassed. “I didn’t mean it like that, sorry. Just didn’t expect to find someone around my own age from here. These parties are not known from their young and pretty guests.”

Prompto snorted and without asking took the cigarette from Noctis fingers. He inhaled the smoke and ended up coughing again. “Fuck.” Noctis laughed when he took the cigarette back. “You’re not a smoker?”

“Nope, just trying to be cool.” Prompto scrunched his face. “That shit really tastes awful you know?”

Noctis shrugged and leaned against the railing next to Prompto, giving the blonde a great opportunity to drink his features. Noctis sure was beautiful – handsome – all pale skin, midnight blue eyes and lean muscles. Prompto felt his cheeks flush when Noctis turned his head and for a moment their eyes met before he turned his gaze away.

“Insomnia looks beautiful at night”, Prompto said. “It’s a pity I didn’t bring my camera, there’s not too many opportunities for a guy like me to take pictures here.” He took his phone out and opened the camera, snapping few shots.

“May I see?” Noctis breath tickled Prompto’s cheek when he leaned closer to see the pictures. Prompto found himself blushing lightly but turned his phone a little so Noctis could see the photos.

“It’s nothing special, my phone doesn’t have a good camera”, Prompto said, flicking photos. Noctis just hummed quietly and blew some smoke on Prompto’s face. He really didn’t like the smell of cigarettes, but there was something attractive in the way Noctis did it. Prompto found himself peeking Noctis face again.

“She’s your friend?” Noctis asked and Prompto checked the screen. “Yeah, that’s Cindy. We used to be close back in high school, but then she moved away. We don’t see each other too much anymore, but she’s still my good friend.”

“She’s pretty.”

Prompto laughed. “You’re not the first guy saying that, sadly I think you’re out of her league.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, you’re a guy”, Prompto said and grinned when Noctis rolled his eyes. There was something comforting and familiar in the way the spoke to each other, like they had known each other much longer. Like Noctis wasn’t just one of the guys coming to club. In Prompto’s mind he wasn’t, it wasn’t too often he met his customers outside the club, not like this. He was enjoying Noctis’ company and even thinking about going back inside made his mood sink.

“I think you’re pretty too.”

 _What_. “W-what?” Prompto’s eyes shot back to Noctis’ face only to find the guy looking over the city. Noctis shrugged casually and fished another cigarette from his pocket. “Just wanted to tell you, you look good tonight.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Prompto laughed nervously. Despite his work, he wasn’t too good taking compliments, at least not outside of work. He sure knew every flattering word in the world to be said to his customers, but when it come to himself, he didn’t know how to react when someone said something like Noctis had just said. It made him feel awkward, in his own eyes he was still far from being good looking. His blonde hair and freckles didn’t fit here. Some days he still felt too chubby to wear anything nicer than loose hoodies and sweats.

“You are not too bad looking either”, he said, trying to make his mouth work again. “Like your friend too? You were both kinda hot.”

Noctis huffed out a laugh. “Kinda hot? Don’t say that to Gladio, his ego might have a blow.”

“Yeah, he looked like he could rip me in tiny pieces with his bare hands”, Prompto admitted. “How is it even possible to be so ripped? What does that guy eat?”

Noctis was just going to answer when someone else came to the balcony and in few seconds Prompto felt his mood sink. For a moment he wished the floor would just open and swallow him.

“Ah, Prompto, here you are, my dear boy.” One more dear boy and Prompto was sure he would just jump from the balcony. Noctis had also turned and if looks could kill, Prompto was sure Ardyn would die in that moment.

“Good evening, Mr. Izunia”, Noctis’ greeting was icy.

“Noctis, it’s been a while”, Ardyn bowed his head just slightly. “I’m happy to see you kept company for Prompto here.”

  
Prompto saw Noctis’ glancing him and the disbelief in his eyes made him feel even worse. “I-“ he started, but there was nothing to say. He just smiled sheepishly and when Ardyn made a move to go back inside, he just followed quickly, feeling Noctis’ eyes following him. What he didn’t see was the concern in midnight blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

” For someone who just managed to escape from the gala before they even started the charity auction, you seem quite sour, Noctis.” Ignis was watching the younger man through rear-view mirror while driving across the early evening rush hour. Noctis just grumbled as an answer and looked – if possible – even more annoyed than few seconds before.

“It’s because of his new little twink”, Gladio smirked. “I think our prince charmless has finally found his type; Skinny, blond and pretty.”  
  
Ignis made a quick look to Noctis and cocked one eyebrow, green eyes looking curious behind thin framed glasses. “Is there something I have missed, hmm?”  
  
“There’s no ‘twink’”, Noctis groaned and shifted on leather seat, kicking Gladio’s seat annoyed. “And there’s no ‘type’ either. It’s nothing.”  
  
“Noctis, I have known you for a long time and can tell, when something is bothering you.”

“Iggy knows everything”, Gladio laughed. “It’s not like you’re hiding your mood too well.”  
  
“Ask from Gladio”, Noctis muttered and picked his phone from the seat, opening King’s knight to avoid the upcoming conversation. “It’s not like you guys aren’t acting like my mom and dad already.”

Ignis slowed down to traffic lights and sighed, pushing his glasses up. “Is there something you want to tell me, Gladio?” He asked with neutral voice, knowing already there was possibly something the younger and older man hadn’t told him. And probably for a good reason.  
  
“I might have taken Noct to a host club.”  
  
Ignis made a mental note to scold Gladio later, when Noctis wasn’t around. He pressed the gas pedal when the stoplight turned green and kept driving in silence for a while. “And what does that named club has to do with Noctis’ mood?” He finally asked, turning the wipers on when first drops of rain fell on the windshield.  
  
Gladio just shrugged his broad shoulders. “If there’s to believe him, then nothing.”  
  
Noctis sighed and closed the app on his phone. “Prompto was there. At the gala”, he said with strained voice. Ignis glanced Gladio quickly. “The host Noct and I were spending time with. The kid was kinda nice, nothing I expected from someone working at a place like that club.”  
  
“And that bothers you, because…?” Ignis asked.  
  
“He was there with Ardyn.”  
  
“Izunia?” Gladio shot a look to Noctis over his shoulder. “What a fuck? That guy must be at least twice Prompto’s age and he’s a creep. What did that scum even do at the gala?”  
  
Noctis shrugged his shoulders, brows knitted together. “I… I was speaking with Prompto, he was alone when I went to smoke a cigarette at the balcony and we started to talk. I didn’t know what he did there, and he didn’t tell me, but at the moment Ardyn showed up he looked like he was ready to jump over the edge.”  
  
“Noctis, you barely know that boy”, Ignis reminded calmly. “There’s no need to make hasty conclusions about something we don’t know anything about. I’m sure this Prompto had a reason to be in Ardyn Izunia’s company.”  
  
“You didn’t see his face, Iggy”, Noctis frowned. “That guy looked scared, and it was only at the second he saw Ardyn.”  
  
“Yet we can’t do anything about it, but if it makes you feel comfortable, I can do a little investigation”, Ignis promised, just to make Noctis feel a little bit better. Noctis pursed his lips and sighed. “Thanks, Iggy.”

  
  
***

 

Prompto was drunk and this time he was a way too drunk, all that free, expensive champagne making him feel light headed and his legs wobbly. If that someone, who had his arm around his waist, wouldn’t have been there, Prompto was sure he had planted on his face already. That someone was warm too and chuckled when he told he didn’t feel too well. Prompto just snuggled closer and happily followed his escort to the backseat of a taxi. He heard someone asking his address and slurred it out, not even knowing if the driver got it right, because in few seconds he was fast asleep, head resting against warm, broad shoulder.

 

***

 

Hangovers were the worst thing Prompto knew. Hangovers and blackouts. And this time he had both. He groaned when the doorbell that had woken him was ringing again and tried to crawl up from bed. For a moment he felt dizzy and had to sit down for a while before getting up again. He quickly snatched a well-worn hoodie from the floor and pulled it on while walking to the front door.  
  
Prompto only managed the push the door open, when Aranea was already inside and had her hands on his shoulders. “Are you okay?”  
  
“W-what?” Prompto groaned. It was far too early to have any kind of rational conversation. He just needed few aspirins, water and sleep. Oh, how much he missed his bed already.  
  
“Are you okay, Prompto?” Aranea asked again, moving her hands and turned Prompto around, checking him out. “You look like shit and didn’t answer your phone. I was worried to death. I came here when my shift ended, but you didn’t open the door.”  
  
Prompto squeezed his eyes closed, trying to put his thought in order before speaking. “I think I drank too much champagne, you know how I am.”  
  
“Did that asshole do something to you?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Aranea sighed and closed the door finally. She took of her shoes and jacket, leading Prompto to the kitchen. “Sit down”, she commanded. “You need something to eat and drink.” She was already going through the kitchen cabinets before Prompto managed to say anything about it. “Do you have anything else here except protein drinks? Like what do you eat, shortcake?” Aranea watched Prompto over her shoulder, looking even more concerned.  
  
“Can we just order a pizza or something?” Prompto asked quietly. “I’m not in a condition to think about what I have or don’t have in my kitchen. I’m not like known for my fabulous cooking skills.” He leaned his head against the kitchen table and closed his eyes again. “Shit, not drinking ever again.”  
  
Listening to Aranea move around the kitchen and finally order some food, Prompto tried to remember what a fuck had happened last night. He remembered the gala. Ardyn. Noctis. _Noctis_. Prompto opened his eyes and shook his head, trying to remember what they had spoken before Ardyn came back.  
  
“I’m going to pick up something from the store”, Aranea told him, already moving away from the kitchen. “You really need something to eat, Prompto.”  
  
“I just grab my wallet”, the blonde said, getting up from his seat and followed Aranea. Like he had any idea where his wallet even was, or his phone. Or keys. Prompto frowned when dizziness came back and leaned against the doorframe. Shit, he didn’t remember feeling this bad ever before.  
  
“Go take some rest, I’ll be back soon”, Aranea told him and Prompto was sure he heard sound of the keys, so it seemed like she had been able to find those. Aranea was only closing the door behind her and Prompto slumped on his living room couch, pulling a blanket over himself. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew something was dropped on his belly.  
  
“What…?” Prompto’s eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at flashy front page of one of Insomnia’s gossip magazines. “How does this help with my hangover?” He asked.

Aranea – still wearing a jacket and a scarf – pointed a small picture and text. _“Insomnia’s most wanted bachelor finally found love?”_

Prompto was staring at the picture for a good while before his brain registered what he had read. He jumped on sitting position and took the magazine. “What the fuck?” He whined, staring at the picture.  
  
“I told you you’d find out sooner or later. Now, come to kitchen, we have food and things we need to discuss about.”  
  
_Fuck_. And Prompto had thought the day couldn’t turn worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again and thank you for reading. <3 I wrote this chapter last night when I couldn't sleep and re-read it today. I'm not 100% happy how it turned out, I'm still not sure how to write Ignis, but I tried.  
> I know the tiny part about Prompto leaving the gala doesn't make any sense atm, but I promise, it'll all make sense later. Also, I promise to write some cute between our boys soon... Maybe. :D  
> I was going to make this a happy fic, but somehow I always end up to angsty side.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto was not sure how he ended up in situations like this. Sure, he was young, and he was dump. And right now, he just wanted to crawl somewhere dark and stay there, not to be a responsible adult. Raging headache, hangover and a picture in a trashy gossip magazine was too much for one day.  
  
“So…” Prompto’s eyes snapped away from the magazine when Aranea finally spoke. They were sitting in Prompto’s tiny kitchen, drinking sodas and eating pizza – a cure for hangover, or that’s what Prompto wished.

“What do you want me to say?” He sighed and took a bite of now cold pizza. He hated to make Aranea worry about him and lately it seemed like to be his only skill. “Like I didn’t know his father owns like half of Insomnia and I definitely didn’t know someone was taking pictures of us. Like what a fuck, who does that?”  
  
“You?”  
  
Prompto groaned. “I’m not selling pictures to some trashy gossip magazines. Sure, Noctis is hot as fuck and I know like every girl and guy here are probably trying to get into his pants. It’s not like that, we were only talking. He was only being nice to me.” The blonde sighed heavily. “Can we please change the subject?”  
  
Aranea sifted on her seat and took a sip from her drink. “You really didn’t know it was him?”   
  
“I’m not reading gossip magazines!” Prompto whined. “Sure, I’ve heard his name, but I definitely didn’t know how the guy looks like, so drop it. I’m not meeting him again. He probably ended up at the club just because his friend dragged him there. You heard him, right? He wasn’t being all that hot about being there.”  
  
“And still he was smiling like crazy when you were speaking, give yourself some credit, the guy liked you and you could really have some other friends than me.”  
  
“Like a guy like Noctis wants to be friends with a guy like me. Were in totally different social circles. I was at the gala because I was paid for it, he was there because his father owns a fucking hospital.” Prompto took the aspirins Aranea had left for him and washed those down with soda. He felt absolutely horrible and this conversation wasn’t leading anywhere. “Can we drop the subject now? Tomorrow he’s probably in some other magazine with someone else.”   
  
Aranea watched Prompto for awhile pursing her lips. “Do you want to talk about Ardyn?”   
  
Prompto let his shoulders slump. No, he didn’t want to talk about Ardyn, because as far as he remembered, the guy had been just as creepy as always. “There’s nothing new. After two whiskeys he’s too handsy and that’s it. Nothing happened.”  
  
Aranea didn’t look like she believed any of that and it made Prompto shift nervously. “Seriously, I’d know if someone had banged me all night. You can feel that kind of things even if you don’t remember anything. I don’t know how I ended up in my own bed, but I was totally sleeping alone. Don’t know what happened to that guy but he was not here.”   
  
“If you’re sure…”  
  
“Dude, I’ve had enough dicking to know how it feel next morning. Nothing happened, so don’t worry”, Prompto took Aranea’s hand on his and squeezed. “Don’t worry about me, it makes me feel horrible. I’m a grown ass man and can take care of myself.”  
  
Aranea let out a tight laugh. “I’m not too sure about that, hotshot.”

  
***

  
“Again? Who am I dating this time?” Noctis asked with bored expression and snatched the magazine from Gladio. He flipped pages until he found the one he was looking for. “Most wanted bachelor?” The raven asked and let out a huff. “Who writes these things?”   
  
“Well, not too far from the truth, prince charmless”, Gladio laughed. “Or maybe for the ‘most wanted’ part. Don’t know who would watch your scrawny ass.”  
  
“Hey, I have muscles”, Noctis snorted. “Not every one of us want to have a biceps bigger than normal humans head.”   
  
The raven turned his interest back to magazine and let his fingers touch the picture. There was no way anyone could tell who the other person on the picture was. He really didn’t want to cause Prompto any trouble or make paparazzi’s run after the poor guy just because of one picture.   
  
“At least it’s not possible to tell who I’m with”, Noctis said finally, closing the magazine and tossed it away. He leaned again the sofa and turned his gaze to Gladio. “Did Iggy see that already?”   
  
Gladio shrugged. “Don’t know”, he told. “Haven’t seen Specs yet, but that picture can’t do any harm so there’s nothing to worry about.”  
  
Noctis hummed quietly. “Do you think Prompto has seen it?”   
  
Gladio cocked one thick eyebrow. “Worried about your little twink?”   
  
“I wish you’d stop calling him that. It’s just… I’m not sure he knew about me and I would not want to find my picture from some tacky gossip magazine first thing in the morning.” Noctis thought about trying to find the guy from social media, but like Ignis had said – he didn’t know anything about the guy. Not even if Prompto was his real name.

  
  
***

  
Prompto didn’t want to go to work. After Aranea had left he had spent his whole day off in bed trying to get rid off hangover. Prompto wasn’t the one calling in sick, but this time it had been close. It took all his willpower to make himself look presentable and out of the door. He was waiting for the elevator to arrive, when his neighbor’s door suddenly opened and the guy who lived there appeared from the apartment.   
  
“Hey…” Prompto greeted with an awkward smile. He had seen the guy few times in the hallway but didn’t even know his name.   
  
“I thought I heard you leave”, the guy said, leaning against the doorframe. “Are you okay?”   
  
Prompto looked stunned. “Well… yeah?”  
  
“Just wanted to be sure. That guy who was with you few nights back looked like he was taking advantage of you.”   
  
_Oh_. “Oh…” Prompto blushed and stepped away from the elevator. “Umm, that guy. What did he look like?”

“Tall, older than you. He was wearing fancy clothes, like suit or something. Didn’t really check him out but I told him to fuck off. You looked like passing out any minute.”   
  
Prompto felt his stomach twisting. Of course, his companion could have been anyone, but what really were the possibilities?   
  
“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” Prompto’s eyes snapped to his neighbor, who looked at him with concerned eyes. “I didn’t know if that guy was your man or something…”  
  
“No it’s great. It really is. That you made him leave, I owe you, dude”, Prompto said, trying to sound as carefree as possible even though his insides were making flips and he was sure he’d throw up any minute. “I really need to go now, work’s calling. What’s your name? I’ll make up this somehow.”  
  
“Dave, but…”   
  
Prompto waved his hand and rushed to the stairs, leaving confused looking Dave stand in the hallway. When finally outside, Prompto filled his lungs with fresh night air and closed his eyes, trying to make his racing pulse calm down. How fucking stupid he had been? He didn’t remember leaving the gala, he didn’t remember anything and now Ardyn knew where he lived. Prompto managed to wave a taxi for himself and collapsed at the backseat telling the club’s address. For the few first kilometers the driver tried to keep up some small talk, but when Prompto didn’t answer, attempts soon died down. Prompto was relieved when the driver turned radio on and music filled the car, leaving him alone with his anxiety.   
  
One thing Prompto had learned early was that you never took customers to your home. Never. And now _that man_ knew where he lived. In his nervous state Prompto opened internet on his phone and checked apartments, but soon closed the browser.   
  
“I’m so fucked”, he muttered himself. He didn’t like to admit it, but for the first time in a long time he was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Promptis, I'm the worst, sorry. This chapter was kinda hard to write and it feel a bit out of place, but I'm trying to write the next chapter a bit more happier. Maybe our boys will finally meet again?   
> Comments and kudos are much loved. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I must say I'm pretty proud of myself, because two updates in few days? Haha, bought the Royal pack for FFXV and here I am, back at my FFXV hell and not even sorry about it.  
> You know, when I first started to write this I was so unsure and nervous, I didn't think anyone would read this. You have no idea how much your kudos and comments mean to me. So thank you, thank you, thank you.  
> I'm leaving for a work trip in few weeks, so there's going to be a little break then. I'm trying to write as much as I can before it tho, so no worries. <3  
> I think I promised some cute moments for our boys? *nervous sweating* Sorry, it's not here, but I promise - NEXT CHAPTER. That's like 100% sure.  
> But enjoy! Leave kudos! And comments!

Prompto is pretty sure he’s becoming paranoid. He checks the new locks on front door three times before he goes to bed, because better safe than sorry. He has emergency number in quick selection. He leaves lights on in hallway. When he finally goes to bed, he makes sure he’s facing the bedroom door. Sleep is becoming a problem too – or more like the lack of it. Prompto hates it how he’s tossing and turning in bed for what feels like hours before drifting in reckless sleep.

He doesn’t tell to Aranea about what happened, but he’s sure she anticipates something, because the looks he gets are getting more and more suspicious. But Aranea doesn’t ask and Prompto is grateful for that. He will speak when he’s ready, but first he must find out what he’s going to do with the problem. Moving is out of question, apartments in Insomnia are ridiculously expensive and he doesn’t have the money and he’s sure as hell not going back to some crappy share house. Thinking about the first place he lived after moving out still gives him shivers and Prompto is pretty sure his roommate – weird dude always wearing something like a gown - was growing weed in their living room. Sure, his current place is far from fancy; It’s cramped, the house is old, and the neighborhood is not that great, but the apartment is his and he likes it.

So Prompto stays and keeps avoiding the problem. It’s easy, because after the gala Ardyn hasn’t shown his face anywhere near the club. Ravus has also been in great mood, so working is easier than it has been in months. It’s March and spring is coming to Insomnia. Prompto likes fall, but there’s something special in spring and he makes sure to pick up his camera with him when he leaves to work. He’s just putting the camera in his locker when one of the guys pops up in backroom.  
  
“Yo”, Prompto greeted, closing his locker door and put the keys in keychain hanging from his too tight jeans. “What’s up?”  
  
“Boss is asking for you.”  
  
“Oh, okay…” Prompto made a curious look, but it seemed like Ravus hadn’t told anything, because the guy just shrugged and disappeared back to the club. Prompto made sure his hair and makeup still looked good before heading to Ravus’ office. The older mans good mood had almost made Prompto tell about Ardyn, but every time he thought about telling there’s something to make him back off. He doesn’t know what the thing with Ravus and Ardyn was, but he knew they were some kind of friends – or something like that. What he doesn’t understand tho is that why Ravus always seemed super pissed after Ardyn’s visits.  
  
Prompto knocked the door and waited until he heard Ravus’ voice. He opened the door and there he is. Prompto felt like all color from his face vanished and his stomach twisted itself in tight knots.  
  
“Oh, my dear boy, it’s good to see you”, Ardyn said, smirking the way that made Prompto feel like he should run. And that’s what he did. He didn’t even hear Ravus shouting his name when he turned on his heels and escaped the room. He rushed through the bar and up the stairs, hearing Nyx saying something when he emerged the club and kept running. For once in his life he’s happy about all the early morning jogs, because he’s able to run far and _fast_.  
  
“Fuck…” Prompto was not even sure where he was when he’s finally slowing down and resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He knew Ravus was probably going to yell at him when he goes back, but that’s something he didn’t want to face today. It’s also Aranea’s day off – Prompto sent a message to her earlier – and there’s no way he wanted to disturb her.  
  
“Fuck”, Prompto huffed again, leaning against the cold brick wall next to him. His heart was still racing like crazy, making him feel a bit dizzy – not that much because of physical strain, but more because of how anxious he felt. Prompto raised his hands to his face and rubbed it, trying to calm down and think. He doesn’t want to go home, and he definitely is not going back to club, not even to catch his stuff from the backroom. Taking a deep breath, he fished his phone from jeans pocket and skipped all missed calls and messaged, opening the map. Even after running what felt like ages, he’s still pretty close to the club and at the area where are a lot of places like that. And nightclubs. And bars. Prompto closed the app and put the phone back to jeans pocket. Cold drink sounded like heaven. He could go somewhere where he could sit down, catch his breath and think.

 

  
  
***

 

  
It’s not too often Gladio goes drinking, it’s simply because he doesn’t have too much free time. After finishing self-defense training with Noctis that night he found himself sending messages to few old friends to ask them go out for a drink. They made an agreement to meet at one of their favorite spots downtown. It’s one of those bars where they’re still selling different kinds of beer and not too many, fancy sounding drinks Gladio can’t stand.  
  
“Yo, kid, I’m heading out”, Gladio said, hitting Noctis’ shoulder, making the younger man jolt. Noctis made a disapproving face and sneaked few steps away, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
“Hot date?” The raven asked. “No, it can’t be, there’s no way someone would go out with you.”  
  
Gladio just snorted, shaking his head. “Says who? You’d be surprised if you knew.” He said, smirking at Noctis and making the younger man roll his eyes.  
  
“Fine fine, go, at least that means I can go home and flop to sofa and eat something super trashy”, Noctis said. “Something other that the green smoothies you made Iggy do for me. It’s gross man.”  
  
“It’s good for your health.”  
  
“I threw it away.” Noctis grabbed his gym bag and zipped his hoodie, making sure he had everything with him before heading out after Gladio.  
  
“I can’t understand how you keep your body going with all that trash you eat”, Gladio said. “And yet you still whine about how tired you are. See the connection, princess?”  
  
Noctis just groaned, heading to the parking lot and caught his keys, opening the doors of brand new Mercedes.  
  
“You drove here?” Gladio asked, sounding pretty impressed.  
  
“Iggy was busy with something”, Noctis said, shrugging his shoulders and threw his bag on back seat. “Do you need a ride?”  
  
“Only if you’re sure you’re not going to kill us both.”  
  
Noctis dropped Gladio near the bar where he had agreed to meet his friends and promised to take care of older mans gym bag. Or he would just dump it in the hallway and leave there until Gladio would come and pick it, he was not going to do his laundry.   
  
“See ya later, Noct. Call if you need me”, Gladio said before getting out. Noctis looked at him with bored expression and snorted. “Fine, dad.”

 

 

***

 

  
It was still quite early, and the bar was almost empty, when Gladio entered. Quick check around told him his companions were not there yet and he headed to the counter to order something to drink while waiting. He was not sure what caught his attention, maybe it was simply that something moved at the corner of his eye or maybe it was the golden hair he saw. Gladio turned and looked amazed when he saw Prompto sitting at one of the booths, looking miserable.  
  
“Prompto?” Gladio asked, heading to younger mans direction. He wasn’t sure what to think when Prompto’s head snapped up and for a moment the guy looked horrified. It was only when Prompto saw Gladio, when his features softened. “Uh, hi…” The blonde said with quiet voice, looking still nervous. “You’re Noctis’ friend, right?”  
  
Gladio nodded. “Gladiolus, but you can say Gladio”, he said, stopping at the end of the table. “Mind if I sit down?”  
  
Prompto hesitated for a moment too long, because Gladio spoke again. “I understand if you don’t want to hang out with some random dude…”  
  
“No, it’s fine”, Prompto answered quickly and made a move with his hand. “You can sit.” He watched, as Gladio sat down, nursing his lower lip between his teeth. “So, what’s up?”  
  
“Waiting for friends”, Gladio said. “Should be here soon. What about you? Everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah…” Prompto’s face said everything else, but Gladio didn’t want to press the poor guy. An awkward smile appeared on Prompto’s lips and he fumbled his fingers underneath the table. “Just been a rough few weeks.” Shit, he didn’t even know why he said that.  
  
Gladio just nodded and waited patiently, if the blonde wanted to continue. Prompto looked like he felt outright uncomfortable in his own skin and it took whole five minutes before he said anything else. “Not sure why I even said that”, he admitted.  
  
“Look, Prompto, I don’t know anything about you, but I can see something is bothering you. I don’t know what it is, hell, I don’t even know if you want to talk about it.” Gladio tried to look as calm as possible when he met Prompto’s eyes. “But I can listen, if you want to. Sometimes it’s easier to talk to someone you don’t know.”  
  
“I think so…” Prompto shifted on his seat and took his glass, starting to poke almost melted ice cubes with straw. “Work’s just being a bitch”, he mumbled, feeling almost bad for lying when Gladio was just trying to be nice.  
  
“I know the feeling”, the older man said, smirking a little. “Noct’s a pain in the ass sometimes.”  
  
Prompto huffed out a laugh. “You’re working for him?”  
  
“Well, for his father, or his fathers company, but my job is to keep Noct safe. Physically safe, Ignis is the one taking care of everything else.”

  
“So, you’re like a bodyguard or something?” Prompto asked. Shit, he almost understood now why the magazine had called Noctis ‘most wanted bachelor’. The guy’s father basically owned half of Insomnia and he had a body guard.  
  
“Something like that”, Gladio admitted. He checked the time from wrist watch (Rolex, Prompto noticed) and dug a phone from the pocket of his leather jacket. “Seems like the guys are running late.”  
  
“Oh…” Prompto nodded. “Yeah…” The uneasy look on blonde’s face was back and Gladio thought for few more seconds.  
  
“Are you hungry?”  
  
Prompto looked surprised when meeting Gladio’s eyes again. He shook his head, but at the same minute his stomach decided to growl loudly. Gladio made an amused face. “Take your jacket, we’re leaving. Might as well pick some take out and make sure princess is eating too something else than frozen pizzas.”  
  
“He eats that shit?”  
  
“Noctis can’t cook a shit. He’s the guy setting house on fire while boiling water.” Prompto didn’t even ask about Gladio’s friends, because the other one was already writing a message – one for his friends and one for Noctis.  
  
“Let’s go.” This time Prompto didn’t hesitate, just followed Gladio and felt a lot better than he had in the past few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it took a while to update, life's been a mess for past two weeks and I'm so stressed about everything right now. Had some time to write at night shift today, so here's chapter 8 for you. Finally something cute for our boys, but there's a long way to something else than friendship.   
> Again, thank you for kudos and comments, they are much appreciated. <3   
> Enjoy!

Prompto was nervous – and by nervous he meant that awkward feeling you get in your stomach, when you’re not sure how you should act. Or what you should say – or if you should just remain silent. Gladio had kept up some light small talk all the way from downtown to Noctis’ apartment and kept the front door open, ushering Prompto to go in. If Prompto had been nervous already, now he was outright terrified. Sure, he knew Noctis was rich, but _how_ rich was the question.   
  
“Uh… Is it really okay if I come too?” He asked while waiting the elevator to arrive. The floor under his shoes was so polished he was almost able to see his reflection and down the lobby there was a guy in a suit, who was – Prompto was sure – watching them suspiciously.   
  
Gladio turned his eyes to younger man and smiled gently. “I can almost hear your thoughts, stop thinking so damn much, blondie. We have food, if you hate us after we’ve ate, you can go.”  
  
“That’s not…” The elevator arrived and Prompto found himself being pulled inside. He made a face when Gladio pushed the button of the right floor. “Penthouse? Dude, I’m like 100 percent sure this is not my place.”  
  
“Noct’s dad owns the building. Has anyone ever told you you’re overthinking too much? Stop that and try to relax, I didn’t bring you here to be worried about everything.”  
  
“You should meet Aranea, you guys would come along”, Prompto muttered and for a while he thought about sending a message to her. “You’re not going to murder me and throw my body to the ocean, right?”  
  
Gladio just laughed and waved the blonde to follow when the elevator stopped, and the doors slide open. There were only three doors at the top floor of the building and Gladio lead them to the one nearest the elevator. Prompto shifted nervously and quickly dried his sweating palms to his jeans. It was not like Noctis was a stranger, they had spoken. Twice. Prompto didn’t have more time to think about what to say when the wooden door was pushed open and grumpy looking Noctis was standing in front of him. The ravens grumpy face soon turned into surprised one and in different situation Prompto would have found it hilarious, but now he was just _nervous_.   
  
“We got food”, Gladio announced when pushing himself inside past Noctis, leaving the younger man looking even more confused. “I thought you went drinking.”  
  
“No drinking for me today, I found Prompto tho and found out we were both hungry. So, we picked up some burgers and fries.”  
  
Noctis just nodded, still looking at Prompto, who was pursuing his lover lip. “Hi, Noctis”, he finally said quietly and smiled a little. “I asked if it’s okay for me to come here, but Gladio kinda dragged me here…”  
  
“The guy looked like his head might explode if he kept thinking a bit more”, Gladio said from the hallway. “Are you two going to stand there all night or…?”  
  
“Shit, sorry, come on in”, Noctis moved from the doorway to let Prompto in and closed the door behind him. “Put your jacked somewhere, we can eat in the living room.”  
  
Prompto shed off his jacket and kicked off his boots before following Noctis further. The apartment was big, but not as huge Prompto had anticipated. Living room was all tall windows and a view that made him wish he had his camera – for a moment he was painfully aware his camera was still at the club’s locker room. Noctis and Gladio were already sitting on soft looking sofas and going through the content of take away packages.   
  
“You can sit you know”, it was Noctis’ voice was that dragged Prompto’s attention away from the view behind the windows.   
  
“Sorry, I got distracted, the view from here is awesome.”  
  
Noctis just shrugged and stuffed fries to his mouth. Gladio was picking up a movie and end up with action movie, because after first 30 seconds there had been three explosions on the movie. Prompto took his seat at the other end of the sofa where Noctis was sitting and took his cheeseburger from one of the bags. He concentrated on eating and movie (which was bad, he knew that already), while Noctis and Gladio kept chatting about people and stuff he didn’t understand anything about. From time to time he felt Noctis’ eyes on him and dared to glance the guy quickly.   
  
Prompto made a tiny, happy sound, when he finally put down the wrappings. “It was good, thank you. Gladio said we would eat something healthy tho.”  
  
Noctis winced. “His opinion in healthy food is green smoothies and protein shakes. Both are nasty.”  
  
“At least we didn’t let you eat frozen pizzas”, Gladio noted. “And still you keep whining about how Iggy and I are babying you, you’d starve without us.”  
  
“Hey, I’m totally capable of taking care of myself.”  
  
“You’re just too lazy to do so”, Gladio laughed, changing his position on the other sofa. Prompto was happy he had chosen to sit on the same sofa with Noctis, because Gladio took one whole sofa after laying down.   
  
“Do you want me to take the trashes or something?” Prompto asked. He wanted to do at least something as a thank you. Gladio had paid the food and he was almost a stranger, who had popped up in Noctis’ apartment.   
  
“Don’t fret it”, Noctis said, stretching his hands before sprawling on the sofa. The raven’s toes were almost touching Prompto’s thigh and he really didn’t know what to think about it. Noctis’ and Gladio’s casual attitude had made him feel a bit more relaxed, but he wasn’t still sure what to say. Noctis shifted and finally moved his legs on Prompto’s lap. “This okay?”  
  
Prompto swallowed and nodded. His eyes traveled lower from Noctis’ face and he found himself blushing when he ended up staring at the narrow space of naked skin between t-shirt and loose lounge pants. Shit. Prompto sank deeper in sofa and again was happy for dim lightning, because he felt how his face grew hotter and hotter. It had been ages since he had been so close to someone without it being sexual and here he was, watching a movie with probably the hottest guy who had ever walked on Eos.   
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Blondie looks like he’s about to hyperventilate.” Prompto almost groaned and shook his head. “Guys, I’m fine. I’m just not too good with new people in a situation like this. And don’t say anything about my work, it’s so much easier to be with people when I’m on my work mode.” He kept his eyes strictly on TV screen but felt hos both Noctis and Gladio were looking at him.   
  
“So, you don’t really like your job?” Noctis asked carefully.   
  
“I didn’t say that”, Prompto groaned. “Sorry, can we talk about something else?”   
  
Gladio and Noctis changed a wordless conversation for a while before the room went silent again. Prompto felt anxiety raising it head when Noctis removed his legs. Soon he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and a moment after that there was a soft blanket spread over his and Noctis’ legs.   
  
“Sorry, I won’t ask again”, Noctis said quietly, looking a bit guilty. “It’s not my place to ask anything about you, but you know – you’re always welcome to spend time with us.”  
  
“It’s about a damn time for princess to get some other friends than me and Iggy”, Gladio said from his spot and smirked when Noctis rolled his eyes. Prompto chuckled softly and took a better position next to Noctis. “Thanks for the blanket. And everything else too”, he said, watching Noctis with grateful eyes. “But can I make a request?”  
  
Noctis cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. “About what?”  
  
“Can we watch something else?”  
  
Noctis burst out into laughing and snatched the abandoned controller from coffee table. On that moment Prompto decided he liked Noctis’ laugh, a lot.   
  
“Finally we have someone else who thinks Gladio’s taste in movies is shit”, Noctis said, grinning widely.   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with my taste.”

 

***

  
  
The next movie – which Prompto and Noctis decided together after some arguing – was a lot better. Prompto found himself feeling almost too comfortable under the warm blanket and Noctis next to him. No one didn’t say anything when he started to nod and after few desperate tries to stay awake, Prompto fell asleep. Noctis glanced the blond quickly and smiled a little but didn’t dare to wake up the other. When movie was over and Prompto was still fast asleep, he rose from the sofa carefully.   
  
“Should we let him sleep here?” Gladio asked with hushed voice, watching the sleeping blonde.   
  
“Specs will be here early tomorrow”, Noctis said. “Better take him to guest room.”  
  
Either Prompto was really tired or he was a heavy sleeper, but when Gladio picked up the blonde from the sofa, he was still out cold. Noctis rushed to guest room and removed the covers from the bed before Gladio put Prompto down. The blonde just turned on his side and mumbled something when Noctis tucked in. He stayed there for a moment, just watching the blonde and controlling the urge to swipe few stray strands of blonde hair from Prompto’s face.   
  
Gladio cleared his throat and Noctis finally stepped away, leaving the room and closing the door soundlessly.   
  
“You want to say something”, Noctis said, knowing too well the look on older mans face.   
  
“I think we should let Prompto hang out with us, there’s something I want to tell you, but not now. We can talk tomorrow and I think Iggy found something about Prompto’s past too”, Gladio said with serious voice. “But it’s good he stayed here tonight, the guy looked like someone was haunting him when I found him from that bar.”  
  
Noctis frowned. “I want to hear everything.”  
  
“Sure you do, princess.”


End file.
